1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board having an embedded electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a demand for a small, high-performance mobile device, such as a smart phone, is rapidly increased, thinness and high integration have correspondingly also increased.
In particular, as a miniaturization method, in an application process (AP) of a mobile device, many products, which have active devices or passive devices embedded in a cavity in a substrate, have been produced.
A printed circuit board having and embedded electronic device is manufactured by a method of forming a cavity in an insulating layer, disposing the electronic device in the cavity, and fixing the electronic device into the insulating layer by using a filler, and the like. According to the above-mentioned embedding process, since the electronic device is mounted on a surface of the substrate and embedded in the substrate, the substrate may not only be miniaturized and highly integrated, but also implemented to have high performance.
However, since the printed circuit board having an embedded electronic device and the method of manufacturing the same according to the prior art require processes of forming the cavity in a core substrate, attaching a tape to one surface of the cavity, mounting a passive device therein, and filling a filler in the cavity to laminate an upper portion of the core substrate and laminate a lower portion thereof, the prior art has a problem in that a process is complicated and an operation time is long.    (Patent Document) JP Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-193274    (Patent Document) US Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-0142147